Pain
by Baby V aka Dei-Chan
Summary: Nothing for Kids!


Странное ощущение испытывает сейчас твой разум. Один лишь Его взгляд буквально на автомате, заставлял напрягаться все мышцы и терять рассудительность. Разве такое возможно только от одного взгляда? Разве от этого можно перестать сохранять самооборону и перестать соображать? Возможно, еще как… ведь на тебя пристально смотрит сам Лидер Акацуки.  
Сидя на диване, в обычной позе с несильно раздвинутыми ногами, Пейн держал в руках какие-то бумаги и пристально смотрел на тебя: парой даже создавалось чувство, что не на тебя, а - сквозь тебя.  
- Вот оно как? – полное отсутствие эмоций прозвучало в Его голосе.  
Наконец переведя свой взгляд на бумаги, Пейн придал им более важное значение, чем изначально. Его глаза начали медленно, но верно блуждать по строкам документа. Этот документ нес в себе информацию относительно договора на перемирие с одной небольшой страной. По необъяснимым обстоятельствам, эта страна расторгнула контракт со страной Дождя (само собой и с Акацуки). Всем в организации (в том числе и тебе), было известно, что Пейн более чем рассчитывал на положительный исход переговоров. Но как говорится: мы не всегда получаем то, что хотим. Эти слова точно описывают ситуацию с перемирием.  
Странно, но Пейн так сильно хотел этого… а сейчас глядя на него, складывается впечатление, что от этого Ему, ни горячо – ни холодно. Ни единой эмоции в глазах. В них все как всегда - пусто и холодно. Его лицо так же безэмоцианально, не единой мышцы не дернулось на нем. Каждый раз, когда ты смотришь на Него, тебе начинает казаться, что Он не человек.  
Его глаза… сам взгляд, настолько бесчеловечный, что казалось бы не реально для человека и даже для шиноби.  
- Возможно, здесь постарались более значимые страны. Коноха к примеру. – Проговорила ты, вполне сухо, глядя на Пейна. Но Лидер, не придал, ни малейшего значения твоим словам. Он только перевернул страницу документа. Честно говоря, такая реакция тебе раздражала: этим Пейн лишь показал полное не уважение к тебе.  
«Проклятье! Почему, я должна все это терпеть? Лучше переносить на себе голодный взгляд Зетцу, нежели не уважение... Так, спокойно»  
Сложив руки на груди, ты, едва приподняв подбородок "покосила" взгляд на протектор Лидера. «Странно, что она перечеркнута. Ведь Он – Лидер не только Акацуки, но и Аме… даже можно сказать Каге. Тогда почему?..  
Господи, что за глупые мысли? Откуда они? Все! Это уже диагноз. Пейн на меня дурно влияет. Нужно поскорей заканчивать с этим и уходить»  
Ты настолько глубоко задумалась, глядя на Его протектор, что не заметила, как сам Пейн уже перестал рассматривать договор и с полным равнодушием смотрел на твое отстраненное лицо.  
- Интересно… - Его холодный тон, буквально вывел тебя из транса. Тут же переведя свои глаза на Лидера, ты приподняла бровь.  
- Вы о чем?  
Не отводя от тебя свой взгляд, Пейн отложил документ на ручку дивана и медленно приподнялся, все еще глядя в твои глаза. Такая реакция тебя пугала. Мало того, что Он знал, что ты смотрела на Него и при этом еще о чем то думала, так теперь Он как бы с высока смотрел на тебя. В целом это и неудивительно, ведь Пейн на голову выше тебя.  
- Лидер-сама… я свободна? – вот оно! Нотка страха проиграла в твоем голосе! И конечно Пейн это успел уловить. Пусть на лице у тебя нечего не выявилось, но вот твой голос, да и настароженость в глазах, говорили сами за себя.  
- В чем дело? Ты куда-то торопишься? – чистое любопытство нечего более в этом голосе не звучало. Он пуст, безэмоционален и спокоен. Ничего кроме этих черт Он не выдавал.  
Сил не было на ответ. Твоя недавняя миссия была затяжной и нудной. Да и еще по дороге обратно ты наткнулась на отряд шиноби, которых тебе, к сожалению, не удалось избежать.  
С трудом пересилив усталость, ты собралась с оставшимися силами и взглянула Ему в глаза.  
- Эта миссия сильно меня вымотала. Мне нужен отдых. Ведь я же только закончила задание, которое Вы мне поручили. – Выдавив из себя это предложения, ты тут же опустила свой взгляд на грудь Пейна. Вы стояли напротив друг друга на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Скажем, такая "близость" тебя напрягала. Ведь кто знает, что у Него на уме?! Ведь Он шиноби. Виду и не подал, но на действии…  
Может Пейн сейчас так зол, что готов убить первого встречного, то есть тебя. Кто знает, о чем Он думает? Никто. А ведь Лидер может знать, о чем думаешь ты. И это напрягало еще больше.  
- Что-то мне подсказывает, что это не единственная причина, по которой ты хочешь убежать.  
«Снова!»  
Тебя всегда бесило, когда кто-то вторгался в твою личную жизнь. Уже не говоря о том, чтобы кто-то читал твои мысли. Но и здесь подвох.  
Пейн – не кто-то. Пейн – это твой Лидер и даже спаситель. Ведь если бы не Он, то тебя уже давно бы не существовало.  
Была ли ты благодарна за свое спасение? Возможно…

***  
Смысла отвечать на Его правильные предположения не было. Он знал правду, как и ты.  
Тогда в чем дело? Почему ты еще тут?  
Ответ прост: как можно было куда-то уйти, если тебя со всей силы впечатав в стену, держали за горло? Никак…

- И эта твоя благодарность за жизнь? – Он как всегда спокоен.  
Даже в такой ситуации, Лидера нечего не волнует.  
Его схватка, не давала тебе доступа к воздуху. Тебе было так страшно, что ты даже боялась открыть глаза.  
- Коноха, говоришь? А тебе не кажется, что слишком это просто? – Он склонился к твоему уху, и, едва касаясь его губами, прошептал:  
- Есть более ближний и точный вариант. Знаешь какой? Хм, шиноби Конохи… причем один… точней одна.  
Твои глаза, распахнувшись с ужасом, смотрели на Риннеган. Он был так близко и одновременно так далеко. Будто Он сам здесь, но и одновременно где-то там…. Слишком далеко.  
Всю свою жизнь ты, пытаешься его догнать, а Пейн с каждым разом отдаляется от тебя все дальше и дальше…  
Видя тебя буквально насквозь, плюс, зная твои мысли, Лидер еще крепче сжал твое горло. Как же Он желал убить тебя в мучениях. Заставить страдать, не столько морально, сколько физически. Странно, но такого Пейн еще ни разу не испытывал. Если Он и убивал, то не по желанию, а по необходимости и без колебаний.  
А сейчас… что сейчас изменилось?  
Ты – предатель… шпион, в конце концов! Его обязанность тебя уничтожить не задумываясь. Но почему ты еще жива? Ему будто, что-то мешает.  
Что-то, что очень, очень глубоко в Нем.  
Что-то, что Он уже давным-давно похоронил в себе.  
Его глаза пристально смотрели в твои. Страх и даже отчаянье – вот, что Пейн в них увидел…. И даже с Его холодным и безразличным разумом, Он с трудом верил, что это именно твой взгляд.  
Взгляд напуганного котенка.  
- Пе-й-н… - Имя буквально сорвалось с твоих губ.  
Никогда прежде ты Его не называла по имени. Только уважающе - Лидер-сама. А сейчас…  
Его имя было произнесено с боязнью, нежели с уважением. И мало того, оно было произнесено с последними силами, которые у тебя заканчивались, так как воздуха было катастрофически мало.  
Тот факт, что ты назвала Его по имени, насторожил. Нет, Пейн не боялся. Чего тут боятся? Верно... нечего. То, чего Он когда-то боялся, уже прошло. Еще даже до твоего рождения.  
Он уже потерял всех кого мог…. Чего Ему еще боятся?  
Ты уже фактически начала прощаться с этой никчемной жизнью, как вдруг схватка исчезла.  
Что? Где? И как?  
Уже не было сил, чтобы правильно соображать. И все же… почему?  
Невольный шаг вперед и ты бы упала, если бы сильные руки шиноби не подхватили тебя.  
И ты оказалась грубо прижата к стенке.  
Что происходит? Здесь ли ты вообще? Там ли где нужно? С тем ли?  
Ты не знала….  
Но знала, кто конкретно тебя удерживал. И только при мысли об этом, твой и без того измученный разум начинал путаться и сходить с ума еще больше. С едва приоткрытыми глазами ты видела, как на тебя совершенно спокойно и равнодушно смотрел Лидер. Расстояние меж вами было так мало, что ты ощущала ровное дыхание Пейна у себя на лице. Его левая рука удерживала твое правое плечо, крепко прижимая к стене.  
Честно говоря, ощущение было не из приятных. Едва глотая воздух, ты пыталась казаться совершенно спокойной и непринужденной... правда получалось так себе. Пейна не проведешь.  
Он буквально всех видит насквозь. И ты не исключение.

Невольный жест правой руки лидера и ты, уже с широко раскрытыми глазами, пыталась найти оправдание происходящему.  
«Нет… это должно быть иллюзия - гензютсу»  
Его правая ладонь поглаживала твою щеку. Она была такой теплой, нежной, и тебе показалось, что это вовсе не Пейн, а другой, очень похожий на Лидера, человек. Но как говорится: когда кажется – крестится надо. Ну, на данный момент ты не могла даже пальцем пошевельнуть, не говоря уже о том, чтобы покрестится.  
От Его прикосновений по телу медленно прошелся жар.  
«Что за чувство? Неужели… это и есть то самое… физическая близость?»  
Голова начала кружится, ноги, не чувствуя пола, начинали подкашиваться.  
Ты уже не пыталась себя контролировать, так как это было бесполезно. О каком контроле может идти речь, когда Пейн тебя одной рукой прижимает к стене, а другой поглаживает твою щеку?  
Странно. Но делая это…  
даже сейчас…  
Его глаза пусты, а лицо равнодушно и полностью спокойно. Разве такое возможно?  
Закрыв глаза, ты судорожно втянула воздух и едва повернула голову в сторону Его ладони, немного потерлась об нее, дабы больше почувствовать Его прикосновение. Тут же заметив твою, так сказать, вполне смелую реакцию, Пейн сделал не большой шаг вперед. И этого шага было достаточно, чтобы прижаться своим телом к тебе вплотную.  
Его рука, которая держала тебя за плечо, уже вполне смело прижимала тебя к себе за талию.  
Как же тебе сейчас было сложно дышать. Кто бы знал! Даже когда Пейн держал тебя за горло, дышать было легче или проще….  
Сейчас на тебя нахлынуло необъяснимое чувство.  
Жар…  
Кто бы мог подумать, что этот холодный человек на деле может быть таким жарким?!  
«Пейн…»  
С наслаждением пронеслось в твоей голове. Как же ты желала, чтобы Он не отстранялся от тебя, чтобы все так и осталось.  
Ты… Он… и эта комната.  
Все…  
Что еще нужно для полного счастья? Для тебя хватит и этого.

***  
Ты постоянно считала, что вся твоя давняя привязанность к Нему – полнейшая глупость. Как низко…. Разве шиноби может чувствовать? Разве шиноби имеет право на связи?  
Нет.  
И ты это знала. Но, что поделать? Этому сложно противостоять.  
В конце, концов, Пейн для тебя всегда был Богом. И не сложно догадаться, почему… каждый человек будет боготворить, того, кто однажды спас жизнь и дал цель.  
Осознавая это, ты не хотела сопротивляться, а Пейн не хотел останавливаться.  
Поэтому Его следующий шаг был для тебя самым непредсказуемым…  
Вы когда-нибудь чувствовали мягкие губы, хладнокровного человека на своих собственных? Навряд ли….  
Это чувство… только при мысли, что Он… Его губы касаются твоих… тебя уносило от этой мысли.  
Контур его губ в контур твоих губ, изгиб в изгиб.  
Хех… твой первый поцелуй... незабываемое ощущение.  
Его вкус… такое не остается незамеченным.  
Кажется, что все, что с тобой сейчас происходит – сон. Каждый человек, живет в своей реальности. Но действительна ли сейчас твоя реальность? На данный момент ты не могла дать ответ.  
Как же требовательно Он касался твоих губ, как грубо впивался в них!  
Ты не сразу ответила на поцелуй Пейна. Сначала ты хотела привыкнуть к этому "новому" ощущению и только потом….  
Приоткрыв рот, ты словно говорила "добро пожаловать"!  
Разве Пейн стал бы упускать такую возможность? Да, стал.  
Так как знал, что в любой момент мог заставить тебя ответить на Его действия.  
Но Он все же не медлил.  
Его язык, тут же проскользнул в твой рот. Голова закружилась с новой силой.  
Ты еще тут? О-да! Ты все еще тут!  
Его теплый язык медленно и властно коснулся твоего.  
«Это точно дурман»  
Ты еще соображаешь?  
Нет.  
Просто невольная мысль в измученный разум.  
Тут же ответив на поцелуй Пейна, ты почувствовала, как Он еще крепче прижал тебя к себе. На данный момент, ты ощущала себя котенком в лапах льва. Его грубое прикосновение на твоей талии заставляли хотеть большего… заставляли желать.  
Ты так сильно была прижата к нему, что даже чувствовала, как Его грудь медленно поднимается и опускается. Как же это возбуждало!  
То, что ты испытывала нельзя передать словами.  
Одни чувства и эмоции.  
Пускай, шиноби нельзя так поступать. Нельзя уступать наслаждению и давать место эмоциям. Пускай нельзя! Тебе плевать.  
Сейчас, тебя нечего не интересует кроме Него.  
Никакой борьбы за доминирование. Об этом даже речь не шла. Пейн – всегда первый! Он – лидер и не важно, чего или кого.  
Ваши языки плавно соприкасались о друг друга, создавая более приятные ощущения. Все глубже и глубже…  
Его грубость несколько не смущала и не напрягала.  
Пейн – такой, какой Он есть. К тому же, на данный момент, ты была готова принять Его любым…  
Сбившееся дыхание и головокружение - все это уже давным, давно было уловимо Его глазам.  
Странно, но Пейна твоя реакция забавляла. Ему это приносило какое-то удовольствие смотреть, как ты теряешь контроль только из-за прикосновений. Поэтому Он еще властнее тебя целовал.  
Грубость, страсть и главное власть – вот Его козыри.  
И этим Он преобладал над тобой. Пускай долго… медленно... но обладал...  
С закрытыми глазами, казалось, ты еще острее чувствуешь Его.  
Грубое соприкосновение губ… властный французский поцелуй….  
Уже практически забывая как правильно дышать, ты пропускаешь едва слышный стон сквозь поцелуй.  
Приостановление вашего поцелуя, заставило потихоньку раскрыться глаза.  
Риннеган.  
Как же тебя пленяли Его глаза. Эта бездна холода и равнодушия.  
Как же они прекрасны…  
Странно, но только сейчас, ты поняла, как же тебе они нравятся….  
Приостановив ваш поцелуй, Пейн опустился к твоей шее.  
Поскольку твоя спина до сих пор была прижата к стене, ты без проблем откинула голову назад.  
Снова закрыв глаза, ты пыталась глотать воздух, пока была такая возможность.  
Пейн тем временем жадно целовал твою шею. Его мягкие губы, грубо, но страстно, ласкали твою кожу. Твои тяжелые вздохи и на натяжные выдохи, заставляли Его хотеть тебя еще больше.  
Он уже был готов сорвать с тебя одежду, но контролировал себя. Ведь как ни как, в первую очередь Он – шиноби. Страсть – это эмоции, а эмоции - недопустимая ошибка для Него.  
Поэтому Пейн пытался направлять всю эту страсть в нужное русло. Он буквально обуздал ее.  
Да… Пейн оправдывает свое лидерство. Он – главный. Больше никто!  
Даже страсть бессильна перед ним.  
Но все же….

***  
С одной стороны Он хотел, уже было перейти к делу, а с другой - бросить все это и прикончить предательницу. Убить тебя.  
Но Он не мог… или не хотел.  
Проведя губами от низа шеи до ее верха, Пейн оставлял на ней мокрые дорожки. Поднявшись выше Он прикусил мочку уха.  
По твоему телу прошла еще одна волна жара. Ты тут же прикусила губу, дабы не застонать.  
Ему нравилось наблюдать, как ты мучаешься от наслаждения. Как крепко сжимаешь Его предплечье и тяжело дышишь.

Каким боком ты оказалась на диване, ты не знала. Но знала, что тот, кто тебя на него опустил, находился в буквальном смысле "на" тебе. На данный момент ты лежала "под" Лидером.  
Пейн расстегивал твою кофту. Медленно и лениво. Надеясь помучить тебя этой "скоростью". Но ты не сдавалась, а просто пытаясь больше насладится вашим страстным поцелуем и не обращать внимание на Его мучительные пытки.  
Сильные руки перешли на твои плечи, медленно стягивая с них кофту.  
Пейн отстранился от вашего поцелуя и снова перешел на твою уже и без того исцелованную шею.  
Он с легкостью испортил твой план, без всякой запинки разрушая его.  
Чем же ты теперь будешь наслаждаться?  
М-м-м?  
Мучениями, сладостными мучениями.  
Дойдя до твоих локтей, Пейн остановился и не стал продолжать снимать кофту дальше. Он лишь хмыкнув, прикусил твою кожу на шее.  
Он – Бог. Это правда!  
То, что Он сейчас тебе давал, просто незабываемо. Его пытки были незабываемо сладки.  
Пейн, как Лидер знает, за какой рычаг потянуть для нужного эффекта.  
Он знает все и знает где.  
Тяжело вздохнув, ты уже полуголой грудью соприкоснулась с Его плащом.  
Немного опустив голову в сторону, ты едва касалась Его головы.  
Если бы ты только видала Его….  
Пейн ухмыльнулся. Да, чисто пошлая ухмылка.  
Жаль, что ты этого не увидела.  
Окончательно сняв с тебя кофту, Пейн оставил твою шею в покое. Взглянув на тебя, Он коснулся пальцами твоего подбородка и тут же, грубо притянув, всецело впился в твои губы.  
Так же, грубо, безжалостно, властно, как и всегда.  
Отпустив твой подбородок, Он уже не так медленно, начал расстегивать свой плащ, все еще не отрываясь от поцелуя.  
Ты же, в отличие от Пейна не медлила, и достаточно быстро помогла стянуть с Него плащ.  
Перед твоим взглядом уже рисовалось Его голое тело...  
Боже, как Он прекрасен.  
Его широкие плечи, сильные руки, в меру накаченный торс… все это сводило тебя с ума.  
Пейн и это заметил.  
Перемена в твоем взгляде, льстила. И дабы не остаться перед тобой в долгу, Он одним резким движением сорвал с тебя лифчик и крепко прижал тебя к себе за талию.  
Его властный язык все глубже и глубже заполнял пространство.  
С каждой минутой, каждой секундой, Пейн хотел тебя еще сильнее.  
Непростительная, грубая ошибка для шиноби; особенно для такого как Он. Но Пейн не считал "это" ошибкой.  
В чем тут ошибка?  
Эмоции Он не выпускал (если вообще их чувствовал), а ту страсть, которая пыталась брать над Ним вверх, Он без проблем обуздал и направлял в нужное русло. А физический контакт Он в расчет не брал. Этим поступком Он не создавал связей.  
Он – мужчина в первую очередь.  
Гормоны рано или поздно берут свое, но и это не эмоции, а закон природы, в конце концов.  
Почувствовав, как твоя спина была грубо прижата к жесткому дивану, ты слегка простонала.  
Пейн, как и ожидалось, был сверху – лидерствовал.  
Его сильная рука, так сильно прижимала к себе, что казалось, будто Он боялся, что ты сейчас исчезнешь, испаришься в воздухе.  
Но так только казалось.  
Возможно, этим жестом Он опять показывал свое превосходство, а может это привычка, быть грубым.  
Свободная рука Пейна тем временем, медленно расстегнув ширинку на твоих брюках, более менее аккуратно и плавно, начала стягивать с тебя, их.  
Ты, будучи одурманенной Его поцелуями, уже не замечала, как медленно проводишь рукой по Его голому торсу, поднимаясь выше и выше. До тех пор пока твоя ладонь не настигла Его красивой, форменной груди.

Пейну уже сложно было контролировать свое дыхание.  
Оно так и норовило сбиться из под ровного ритма. И Его этот факт начинал раздражать.  
Контроль, обуздание любого чувства, хладнокровие – вот, что должно было присутствовать в Нем. Нечего более!  
Так, нет.  
Хотел Он того или нет… дыхание сбилось, стало прерванным.  
Естественно ты это услышала и мало того чувствовала, как Он тяжело и сбивчего дышал. Но тебе было плевать.  
Да и в отличие от Него, ты даже не пыталась наладить или контролировать свое дыхание.

Почувствовав, что Пейн водит своей ладонью по твоей УЖЕ голой ноге, ты слегка откинула голову назад.  
Твоя свободная рука, медленно сняв с Него протектор, который вскоре полетел куда-то в сторону, принялась на автомате поглаживать Его рыжие волосы.  
Господи, они такие приятные на ощупь: мягкие, и одновременно жесткие как солома.  
Твоя ладонь углублялась в Его волосы, с каждым разом немного потягивая их.  
Дабы не оставаться перед тобой в долгу, Лидер принялся снимать свои штаны, продолжая целовать твою шею.  
Его желание было огромным и уже практически нестерпимым.  
Ему уже начинало казаться, что Он вот-вот сорвется и буквально набросится на тебя. Но Он держался… Жестоко и властно подчиняя себе эту страсть.

Властно, грубо и безжалостно Он впивался в твои губы, оставляя красноватые следы.  
Вот уже чувствуя, что Пейн начал раздвигать твои ноги, еще грубее целовать твои губы своими, ты открыла глаза..  
Риннеган...Его глаза напротив твоих..  
Его остановившееся дыхание и… ужасная боль внизу живота.  
Ты бы с превеликим удовольствием, выкрикнула бы от боли, но Пейн продолжал так же грубо тебя целовать, не давая тебе такой возможности.  
Боль была ужасна и невыносима.  
Ты со всей силой впилась ногтями в предплечье Пейна, сильно жмуря глаза. Дыхание покинуло тебя, а пульс зашкаливал. Стук собственного сердца, эхом отдавался в ушах.  
Ужасно больно.  
Ты даже прогнуться не могла из-за руки шиноби, которая более чем, крепко прижимала тебя к себе за талию.  
Пейн видел как тебе больно, как ты сильно жмуришь глаза, пытаешься выгнуться… закричать. Но это не вызывало у него ни капельки сочувствия или сострадания к тебе. Он даже не стал задумываться, о том, чтобы дать тебе привыкнуть к Нему.  
Первые движения…  
Ты бы рада была их почувствовать, но боль не позволяла.  
Все, что ты сейчас чувствовала – это адскую боль.  
Начиная движения внутри тебя, Пейн слегка дал тебе свободу – ослабил хватку на талии.  
Но легче не стало. Даже наоборот.  
Он сверху… вжимается в тебя своими бедрами, заостряя боль. От этого легче не становится, но ты поклялась терпеть и ждать.  
«Она должна пройти… я знаю»  
Что Пейн сейчас мог, чтобы приостановить твою боль? Нечего. Но Он мог отвлечь от нее, пусть ненадолго, но хоть на некоторое время.  
Его свободная рука, обхватила твою ладонь, которая сжимала Его волосы и опустила ее к своей груди, медленно и нежно поглаживая ее.  
Этот жест тебя удивил. Открыв свои зажмуренные болью глаза, ты смотрела на Риннеган.  
Они также пусты и холодны.  
Они никогда не изменятся… их никто не изменит….  
Но все же, они, что-то показывали… едва уловимо… они будто говорили, что Он не причинит тебе вреда.  
Эмоции?  
Нет, это не эмоции…  
это… что-то странное… то, что ты еще ни разу не наблюдала в его глазах. И это успокаивало.  
Движения Пейна внутри тебя, были медленными, но грубыми и резкими.  
Тебе даже не удавалось нормально дышать. Уловить сейчас воздух, было сложно; оно было равносильно стабилизированию пульса.  
Странно, но Пейн дышал медленнее.  
Более сдержанно и ровно… хотя чего удивляться? Он всегда все и всех, берет под контроль.  
Успела ты едва закрыть глаза, как почувствовала, что Пейн отстранился от твоих губ. Резкий, более жесткий и сильный толчок.  
Теперь ты смогла выкрикнуть от боли.  
Признаться честно, тебе немного полегчало. Не столько физически, сколько морально… облегчение, что ли?!  
Дальше пришлось до крови прикусывать губу, так как Пейн едва опустив голову в сторону твоей левой щеки, начал ускорять темп.  
Боль возросла, но… очень медленно и слабо уловимо, ты почувствовала, что-то новое, какое-то неописуемое чувство.  
Сделав очень красивый изгиб, ты слабо простонала. Естественно, проделав этот изящный изгиб, ты пошла навстречу к Нему. Что собственно добавило приятных ощущений, которые, медленно поглощая боль, постепенно обуздали ее.  
Твоя реакция возбудила Пейна еще сильнее, потому ты снова почувствовала мертвую схватку на талии. От этого дышать стало еще сложней.  
Боже, как ты вообще дышишь еще?  
Решив хоть, как-то "помочь" Пейну, который делал всю "работу" за двоих, ты попыталась снова пойти к Нему навстречу, но уже в более плавном и ровном ритме.  
Почувствовав твою "поддержку", Пейн вернулся к твоим губам, и грубо прижав тебя к дивану, ускорил темп.  
Постепенно боль начала проходить… остались только ее отголоски, которые лишь изредка покалывая, давали о себе знать.  
Вы двигались в одном ритме.  
Твои ноги с каждым новым толчком, все больше и больше сжимали талию Пейна. Его властные губы, не отрывались от твоих, полностью подчиняли их себе.

***  
Темная комната, в которой тускло, горел свет, добавлял особое впечатление… особые отпечатки в памяти.  
Его дыхание, движения, пульс, стук сердца… все это, ты чувствовала, каждой своей клеточкой, каждым естеством.  
Ты чувствовала Его всего!  
Не передаваемое ощущение. Разве можно описать словами, какого это… чувствовать в себе Его?  
Нет, это невозможно.  
Но ты просто чувствовала Его, и этого хватало.  
Его грубость, властность, страстность возбуждали все больше и больше. Его сбившееся дыхание – льстило.  
Он… что еще можно сказать?  
Боготворить Его? Можно, но смысл?  
Он и так считает себя Богом.  
И для тебя Он – Бог.  
Но не тот, который при встрече представляется - Бог, несущий кару.  
Нет, не тот.  
Другой… твой...  
Ведь на данный момент так было… ты – Его. Ты – для Него!  
И больше ничья, только Его. Пускай вещь… пускай даже кукла… но Его кукла. Ничья та, а именно Его.

Ты уже чувствуешь, что на пределе, что вот-вот и достигнешь нирваны.  
Его плоть движется внутри тебя, более жестко и грубо. Ты едва постанываешь через поцелуй….  
Приоткрывая глаза, ты смотришь в Его Риннеган.  
Он также в ответ смотрел на тебя.  
Было желание отвести взгляд, но вместо этого, ты закрыла глаза, еще сильнее впилась ногтями в Его предплечье.  
Последний толчок... и...  
Долгожданная вспышка в сознании, сладкая дрожь...  
Его семя разлилось в тебе. Все мышцы напряглись, дыхание остановилось, стук сердца отдавался в ушах. Отстранившись от губ Пейна, ты простонала более громко. Поскольку Пейн мужчина, Он воздержал свое желание. До хруста, сжав твою ладонь (которая до сих пор была у Него в руке), Пейн едва слышно прохрипел сквозь зубы.  
Мышцы расслабились, голова медленно начала кружиться… пульс зашкаливал до невозможного.  
Ты даже не могла понять, чей стук сердца у тебя слышен в ушах, Его или твой?!  
Отстранившись от тебя, Пейн лег набок.  
Чувство… тебя прижимают к себе за талию. Его накаченная грудь упирается о твою спину. Так и не открыв глаза, ты медленно начала погружаться в сон. Пейн, тем временем, лениво, целовал твою шею. Одной рукой, Он прижимал тебя к себе, а другой проводил движения от плеча, до ладони.  
«Интересно… что испытывает Его разум?! О чем Он думает? Что чувствует?»  
С этими мыслями, ты уснула, а Он продолжал нежно целовать твою шею.

Пейну не было интересно, то, что интересно тебе. Он и так догадывался. Но, все же… что толкнуло Его на это шаг?  
Что послужило Ему обузой?  
На эти вопросы, Он не мог найти ответа. Но одно, Он знал, точно…

«Ты – моя…»


End file.
